Silver Lining
by Paper Train
Summary: Her eyes spoke of many things, amongst them were the good, the bad, and storms. But with Yuffie there's always something else. Oneshot. Slight Cloud x Yuffie and Vincent x Yuffie


AN: Little oneshot I pulled together. Fun facts for you guys, Yuffie's eye color is not very consistent in Square Enix games/movies but I always thought them to be grey. Also, her original concept was for her to be a twenty-five year bounty hunter as well as an ex-SOLDIER.

**Edit:**I've had to re-upload this so many times because for some reason this site has been messing with my formatting and it's really starting to piss my off so if there's anything that looks weird Im sorry.

**E**dit 2: Sorry, I've mixed up the information on Yuffie but I fixed it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**Silver lining**

««« «««

Her eyes were always different from others, different from a lot of people. They weren't stunningly blue like Zack's. They weren't an array of blues and greens like his. They weren't green like Aeris', or dull blue like Cids. Neither were they brown like Barrett's. They weren't even red or crimson like Tifa's and Vincent's. They were a stormy grey color. Exotic in a way that no color could have. Unlike with green, blue, or red where you'd notice right away, with grey you really had to look at the person in order to notice them and once you did you were entranced. No matter how far back he looked and no matter how many faces he saw he never did see another person with grey eyes. He doubted he would see another pair anytime soon in the future.

Now that he thought about it, her eyes resembled Zack's a little. Zack once told him a story on how he met Aeris, telling her that if she looked into his mako eyes she could see the sky. Granted, her eyes aren't a clear blue but one could see a sky in her eyes nonetheless. It only became evident to him when he looked back onto Aeris' death. How she collapsed onto him with tears in her eyes. Only by reliving this memory in his mind was he able to see that her eyes looked like raining clouds. Something in the back of his mind thought that he was looking into another world when she was crying. That somewhere, at sometime, it was raining and it was only being projected through her. It was odd, how two people, so similar, so lively, resembled the same one thing in two different ways. Albeit, Zack was much more calm. Once, and he kept this a secret to himself, he saw her cry again. She was sitting on a pillar in the ruins of the old Shinra building crying after the whole deepground incident. Vincent had vanished and she had assumed, rightfully, that he had died. No one could blame her. After a display like that they believed he had died too.

She was gone for a few minutes, then minutes turned to hours and hours were dangerously close to becoming days. Thus, the group went out to look for her, knowing she was somewhere in the dreary place. Masses of clouds had rolled in with an ominous grey coloring.

It's going to rain. . .he thought absentmindedly. Walking at a steady pace, he scoured the vestige for any sign of their youngest friend. He was about to report in that he didn't find anything when something wet landed close to his eye, making it look like he had shed a tear. Going by his previous assumption, he looked up to the sky to see if it was raining. He was deceived for a second, only a second, until he realized he wasn't looking up at the sky. No, he was looking up at what he's been looking for. With her head down, eyes cast on him, and tears pouring out, it really did look like a storm had come alive in her eyes. He said nothing and held out his hand, she immediately got the drift and jumped down to take it. She clung to his arm, preventing him from moving forward, and tightened her hold slightly. He needed only to put a hand on her shoulder and a silent agreement was made. He would not speak of this to the to others.

When they made it back to the others she had long rid her face of any signs of tears but didn't bother to hide the sadness that lingered. It stayed until a few weeks later when they got a call from Reeve saying that he and Shelke had found Vincent. "We found Vincent" - those were the only words needed to make her eyes regain their youth. Well, you could say that. Barrett's always told him that after the Advent Children mishap Yuffie gained what he called "soul eyes". Wise eyes. Eyes that could only be obtained after decades of living.

After that Cloud never looked at her the same. And he was pretty sure the others caught onto it too, even their new edition Shelke. He was sure now that throughout their adventures Yuffie was one of the key things keeping them going. She reminded them wordlessly, without even trying, that it gets better. Her eyes spoke of storms, of something strong, something ominous, of an obstacle in life but when her eyes shined with mischief and youth it showed them, showed him, there will always be a silver lining.

««« «««

AN: Finished, sorry that it's short and for any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes. I don't really edit any of my stories. Hope you enjoyed! Read, review, and all that good stuff.


End file.
